general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrise/Issue 5
This is the fifth issue of Volume One: The Beginning of The End. ---- "...Shit." Floyd said to himself. "...Wha-what the fuck was all that?" Rob asked. "Bandits." Randy said. "Why did they come here? And why did they take Miles? What's this whole 'deal' thing about?!" Corey also asked, worryingly. Floyd exhaled. "This store is a popular place. A source for food. One of the first to 'visit' were the bandits. They took as much food as they could carry, then they left. To be honest, we didn't expect them to return, but they did, because Shaun appearantly had made a deal with them," Floyd turned to Shaun and gave him a disgusted look. "and they came here for their share, which they didn't get. And now they took Miles. Fuck, we gotta get him back." "Yeah, why the FUCK would you make deal with those assholes?!" Randy pushed Shaun into a wall, expecting answers. "I-I thought maybe they could stay off our back. I knew they were coming back! None of you ever gave it a single thought! Every time I brought it up, everyone would just go: "Oh, they won't, we can take them out if we need to." but did you? No. No one dared to do shit when they brought out Miles! And when you noticed the food supply theft, I didn't know what to do. So I went to their camp, and canceled the deal, in hopes of they could leave us alone." Shaun explained. "You think you can just 'cancel' a deal with those kinda people? You're dumber than I thought, kid!" Randy let Shaun go. "Now are we gonna go get him back or sit here with our fingers up our asses bitchin'?" Randy said, loading his rifle. "I thought you hated Miles?" Rob questioned. Randy came over to him. "Listen, brother, I may despise that asshole, but if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Randy said. "Randy's right. We gotta go quick. Alright, I'll bring him and Rob. Shaun too, as he knows where they are. Don't want everyone risked at once. Corey, you're in charge, can you manage that?" Floyd asked. "Yeah, I'll do my best." Corey answered. "Alright, let's hustle." ---- The four went outside to Randy's pickup truck. Randy went in the front seat, with Shaun in the passenger seat, and Rob and Floyd in the truck bed, along with the guns. "Alright, kid. Show me the way." Randy said to Shaun. Shaun nodded. "So, what will happen when we arrive?" Rob asked Floyd. "No idea. Shaun is the only one who's been there. I'm assuming it won't be pretty getting Miles back though." Floyd said. ---- On the way to the camp, they came across a gas station. "I gotta stop here and fill up, I'm almost out." Randy said, as he parked by a gas pump. "...Shit," Randy said to himself. "What is it?" Floyd asked. "Pump ain't workin'. See if y'all can cipher some gas outta these cars." Randy said and pointed at a few abandoned cars. "Sure thing. Shaun and Rob, can you guys go check the station? There could be some stuff in there to use." Floyd suggested. "If the bandits didn't take it all already..." Shaun mumbeled. "Just be sure to not use your guns unless there's an emergency. Use your knives." Floyd said. ---- Rob and Shaun approached the glass doors to the gas station. The windows were all dusty, so it was hard to see in. Shaun squinted and went closer to the glass to get a look inside. Just as he did that, a zombie came banging on the glass, resulting in Shaun jumping and falling on the ground. "FUCK!" Shaun expressed, as Rob lent him a hand. "Thanks." he said, and brushed off the dirt from his knees. "Alright, I'm gonna open the door. Stand back." Rob said, as Shaun took a few steps back. Rob equipped his knife, braced himself, and opened the door. A zombie fell out, and by the sudden opening of the door, it fell on the ground. Rob stomped his back, making it helpless, and stabbed its head. "Damn." Shaun said with raised eyebrows. Rob pulled the knife out, and opened the door a little, so he could have a clearer view inside. "How does it look?" Shaun asked. "Quiet..." Rob said, unsure. "You got a flashlight?" Rob asked Shaun. "Um..." Shaun searched his pockets. "Yeah, here's a small one." he said, handing a pocketsized flashlight to Rob. "Should work." He said, and turned it on. Rob opened the door a little more, and pointed the flashlight at a wall. A zombie came from around the corner, showing up in the light. Rob waited for it to come towards him, and with the flashlight in his left hand, he stabbed it with his right hand. "You think there's more?" Shaun asked. "Nah, I think they would have showed up by now because of the noise we made. Let's go inside." Rob said, as he opened the other door. "I'll take the left section, you take the right." he said, as he grabbed a rock to keep the doors from closing. "I'll leave this here to keep it light in here, plus we'll have an easy escape route." Rob explained. "Yeah, that's smart. Good idea." Shaun said, as he equipped his knife. Rob came across a fridge, filled with water and soft drinks. He grabbed a basket, and filled it with lots of water, and some soda. Shaun did the same, but filled his with chips and candy bars. "Sure you don't wanna grab some real food instead?" Rob asked. "All of the hot dogs and stuff has gone bad, the only things that haven't expired is this, so, no." Shaun said. "Have it your way..." Rob said. ---- "Hey, y'all done in there? We gotta go!" Randy shouted from outside. "Yeah, we're done!" Rob responded, as the two walked out. Rob placed the baskets in the back, and gave everyone a soda each. "Here. To keep up the energy." he said, as he gave one to Floyd. "Thanks." Floyd said, as he took a sip. "What the fuck? Candy?" Randy burst out. "Just, let's go, ok?" Shaun said. ---- Finally, they arrived at the bandit camp. It was a large area with lots of gravel. They had a campfire, and improvised walls of cars and barbed wire. There were a large amount of tents, tables and chairs around as well. Randy parked his truck a little ways from the camp. "Alright, I'll go set the car in position if we gotta go in a hurry. I'll meet y'all here." Randy said, as the others stepped out of the car and grabbed their weapons. "Ok, while we wait for Randy to return, check your weapons. See if they're all set. We may need them." Floyd said, loading his M1911. The two others nodded and did the same thing. Not too long after, Randy came up to them, with the rifle in his hands. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah. We sneak up to a vantage point, get a look of the area. Then, we try to find out where they got Miles." Floyd explained. "How are we gonna know if they didn't kill the guy already?" Randy asked. "Why would they take him with them all the way here, then kill him? No, they wouldn't do that. They want us to continue giving them food. That's why they took him. But we're gonna get him back." ---- The group found their way up to a hilltop, where they hid behind a boulder. "You brought binoculars, right?" Rob asked Floyd. "Yeah, you take a look." Floyd said, and gave Rob the binoculars. Rob overlooked the area. "What do you see?" "Lots of tents... I see one big bald guy with a leather vest, other than that, not much more." "Is he armed?" "No, doesn't seem like it." "Alright. Any place Miles could be? And how to get us there?" "The only real entrance is the main one. The rest of the area is pretty secured with barbed wire. And for Miles, I have no idea... Wait, the bald guy is going into a pretty large tent... it could be there, looks like some sort of community tent or something. That's probably our best bet. But also, there's where everyone would be." "We'll figure it out. For now, let's get down there. We'll try to sneak in, unnoticed. Come on." Floyd said, taking the group downward to the main entrance. ---- Floyd peeked inside. No people to be found. "Strange, seems like there would at least be SOME people out here but..." He looked around once more. He pointed at a car. "Behind that, let's go." he whispered. The four went one by one behind it. "Now what do we do? We can't just go storming inside it when probably everyone is in there?" Rob asked. "Yeah, but this is for Miles. We gotta-" Floyd were interrupted by people talking. A large amount of people came out of the tent, while conversing. They all went to a different direction. "This is our opportunity. It's now or never, folks." he said. "Do we just run for it or sneak up?" Shaun asked. "That's a dumb fucking question. Of course we sneak up." Randy said, taking the lead, sneaking up behind a tent, while the others followed. Floyd counted down from three with his fingers, then opened the tent. "What the fuck?" Floyd said, shocked. Miles, beat up to pieces, sat tied up in a chair, conciousless. "Shit. Miles, Miles are you there? Miles?" Floyd whispered, shaking him. "Fuck, man..." Randy said, scratching his head. "What do we do?" Rob asked. "What you'll be doing, is getting the fuck out." a voice behind them said. It was the bald man with the leather jacket. Immediately when Rob came to the realization it was him, he got punched, and fell to the ground. Randy was about to punch him back, but got punched in the stomach. "Edwin, stop." another voice said. This time, it was Duncan. "These assholes-" "I know. We'll deal with them." "What did you do?!" Floyd burst out. "Don't worry, he's still alive. Edwin just had did what he had to to get answers." Duncan said with a smile on his face. "Now..." Duncan said as he took out a pistol. "Why don't we talk business?" Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Floyd Gibson *Shaun *Miles *Randy *Duncan *Edwin *Linda (No lines) *Jake (No lines) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Edwin. Previous Issue: Issue 4 Next Issue: Issue 6 Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Issues Category:Razor